Vampir Halskette
by BabyRiihyun
Summary: Dunia keabadian..Sungmin sangat takut.. jika tidak segera menemukan kalungnya yang hilang. Ia akan terpisah utuk selamanya dari keluarga kecilnya dan hidup sendiri di dunia mengerikan itu, jika kalungnya tidak segera ditemukan maka bukan tidak mungkin ketakutan itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan yang begitu mengerikan! KyuMin/ YAOI/ Vampire! [Chap 4 Up!]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Vampir Halskette**

**Main cast:**  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Sungmin

**Other cast:**  
-Kim Heechul and Hankyung as Kyuhyun's parents  
-Park Jungsoo and Kim Kangin as Sungmin's parents  
-and other

**Warning: GS For heechul and Jungsoo/ KyuMin Yaoi fict/ Vampire fict!/ School life/ typo(s)**

**n/a:** cast belong to God, family,fans and SM. But this fict is pure mine. DLDR* rate bisa sewaktu waktu berubah sesuai mood saya xD

***No Summary!**

* * *

.

.

Ketika sesuatu yang berharga itu tiba-tiba menghilang..  
Darisanalah berbagai macam kisah dimulai!

.

.

Seorang pria dengan dandanan yang bisa dibilang 'nerd' tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan kedua tangannya yang menenteng dua kantung plastik besar yang berisi berbagai macam bingkisan dengan macam-macam bentuk.

Namja dengan kacamata lensa kotak berukuran cukup besar itu tidak henti-hentinya bersungut sepanjang perjalanannya. Entah apa yang ia sesalkan sehingga ia tampak tidak ikhlas membawa dua kantung itu.

_Brak!_

Namja berkacamata itu menghempaskan dua kantung plastik besar itu ke meja salah satu siswa yang sedang asik dengan buku bacaannya.

"_Ya _Kim Jongwoon!" bentak siswa berkulit pucat itu kepada namja nerd yang dipanggil Kim Jongwoon itu.

Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung itu hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. "Seperti biasa aku bagaikan seorang kurir yang selalu mengangkut barang-barang dari segerombolan manusia yang menyebut dirinya sebagai fans mu, Kyuhyun_-ah_"

Namja yang telah terusik aktivitas membaca nya itu nampak berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun.. pria bermarga Cho itu menatap kantung plastik itu dengan tatapan horror. Selalu seperti ini, dirinya harus terpaksa membawa pulang bingkisan-bingkisan itu dengan tidak rela, kalau bukan karena menghargai para.. ya.. kalian bisa menyebut para pemberi bingkisan itu dengan sebutan 'fans Kyuhyun'.

"Aku tidak ingin membawanya lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya menggidikan bahunya. Lelah.. hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini, membawa barang-barang bodoh itu untuk sahabat karibnya."Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Bagaimana apanya? Buang saja.."

"Ck.. bukan bingkisan itu.. tapi kalung yang selama ini kau cari. Ingat! Kau sudah berada di sekolah ini 6 bulan, bukannya fokus mencari kalung itu kau malah mendapat banyak fans di sekolah ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan niat awalnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, informasi yang ia dapat sangat sedikit dan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus mengintrogasi satu persatu siswa sekolahnya untuk menanyakan kalung yang tengah ia cari, mengingat kalung itu sangat rahasia dan tidak sembarang orang bisa menyentuh apalagi memakainya.

Ingat, tidak sembarang orang! Bukan manusia!

"Aku terus berusaha, _hyung_" lirih Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan inner mu untuk lebih cepat menemukannya, aku yakin orang itu sangat ulung dan dia juga bukan dari bangsa manusia.." ujar Yesung lagi.

"Aku tahu.. tapi tidak semudah itu untuk menggunakan kekuatan ku"

Sebagai sahabat sekaligus utusan untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun, Yesung cukup dibuat penasaran dengan menghilangnya kalung itu secara tiba-tiba. Ia yakin pencurinya satu jenis dengannya tapi bukan satu bangsa dengannya, juga Kyuhyun.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, semua murid Saegang high school berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas nya masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Yesung kebetulan satu kelas tepatnya di kelas XII-4, kelas yang notabane nya dihuni oleh murid berkelas.

Im seosangnim memasuk ruang kelas XII-4. Guru berkacamata itu sejenak memandang seluruh isi ruang kelas memastika muridnya tidak ada yang membolos saat mata pelajaran yang diajarkan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang. Walau dari Jepang dia sangat fasih berbahasa Korea, ibu harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengannya." Setelah memberikan sedikit pengumuman Im seosangnim mengisyaratkan sang murid baru untuk masuk.

Ketika murid baru itu memasuki ruang kelas, dengan tiba-tiba sinar mata Kyuhyun berubah, memancarkan sinar biru menyala yang sangat teduh.

Yesung sama terkejutnya tetapi tidak sampai mengeluarkan sinar mata seperti Kyuhyun. Dengan refleks Yesung menoleh ke arah bangku Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Benar saja sesuai dengan dugaannya, Kyuhyun lepas kendali.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_ normalkan matamu!" tegur Yesung dengan sedikit berbisik.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya sontak merilekskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sinar biru terang itu berangsur menghilang dan digantikan dengan bola mata khas seperti manusia pada umumnya. "Kenapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya sembari menatap sosok sang murid baru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Keluarga mu tidak menceritakan apapun sebelumnya."

Murid baru itu menatap setiap sudut kelas barunya. Hingga tatapannya terhenti di salah satu bangku yang diduduki Kyuhyun dan kebetulan juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Tatapan murid baru itu kian melembut. Seakan melepaskan berbagai macam kupu-kupu cantik di sekitar ruangan kelas.

Kyuhyun sangat amat merasakan atmosfer kelasnya berubah menjadi sangat tenang. Ini benar-benar suasana yang sukses membuatnya tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun waktu seperti ini.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Sungmin." murid baru bernama Sungmin itu membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Siswa satu kelas itu menatap kagum terhadap sosok Sungmin yang memberikan senyumnya. Walau namja, pesonannya mengalahkan wanita tercantik yang ada di sekolah mereka.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi kau bisa duduk di depan bangku Kyuhyun_-ssi_ yang kebetulan kosong," guru Im mengarahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kosong.

Sepanjang jalan menuju bangkunya. Sungmin terus menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ming.." gumam Kyuhyun sangat kecil.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, "Hm?" walau sangat kecil, gumaman Kyuhyun disahut olehnya.

"Kau hutang penjelasan dengan ku.."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dirinya menyibukan diri dengan mncatat materi pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh sang guru.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya ke luar kelas bahkan sang guru belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Guru Im hanya menatap kepergian kedua siswanya itu dengan heran.

Yesung yang mengerti akan situasi segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Sedangkan para siswa yang lain menatap penuh tanya. Para siswi yang menyukai Kyuhyun menatap sebal kearah Sungmin yang ditarik oleh namja yang mereka idolakan, sedankan para murid yang menyukai Sungmin menatap tidak rela kearah Kyuhyun yang menarik lengan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**~0000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sukses membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

Iner Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Yesung yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Tapi ia tidak memusingkan itu, toh Yesung juga berhak tahu.

"Aku ingin membantu suamiku. Lagipula kalung yang hilang itu adalah punya ku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mu sendiri mencarinya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tahu apa resiko nya? Jika kau keluar rumah maka kau harus berada di dekat ku ataupun Yesung ataupun keluarga kita yang juga memakai kalung ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk kalung berbandul biru menyala yang terpasang di lehernya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Itu tidak jadi masalah, kita akan cari bersama walaupun informasi yang aku dapatkan sama sedikitnya dengan mu,"

"Lalu apa rencana mu selanjutnya, Sungmin_-ah_?" Yesung yang baru tiba langsung ikut dalam obrolan.

"Seperti rencana awal, ia juga seorang vampire tapi vampire jenis ini sangat berbahaya untuk keluarga kita, maka dari itu kita harus berhati-hati,"

"Dia berada di sekolah ini juga kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, "Setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan sedikit kekuatan ku"

"Jangan sayang… aku tidak ingin kau terluka" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin cukup erat.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Tadi kau bilang berasal dari Jepang? Apa maksud mu?" giliran Yesung bertanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu bahwa aku ini bangsa vampire yang sedang menyamar dan ingin membantu suami ku ini mencari kalung kehidupan ku yang hilang." Sungut Sungmin.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya mengusap tengkuknya menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Hahhh rasanya sangat lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke rumah," ujar Kyuhyun yang kini sedang di dalam mobil bersama Sungmin dan tentunya Yesung juga, mengingat mobil ini miliknya.

"Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kau berkunjung ke rumah, Kyu. Memangnya kenapa dengan apartemen Yesung?"

"Andaikan kau lihat tingkah menyebalkan suami mu itu Sungmin_-ah_. Dia benar-benar merepotkan ku" sungut Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar protesan dari Yesung.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih tidak ambil pusing, "Bagaimana dengan Sunghyun baby?"

"Dia sangat merindukan daddy nya ini" ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Apa makannya baik?"

"Akhir-akhir ini eomma dan aku kewalahan untuk mencari stok darah segar, karena dia selalu memintanya bahkan saat kita tengah tertidur"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Sungmin, perlahan tangannya tergerak untuk melingkar pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Putra kita akan tumbuh dewasa, wajar kalau dia meminta darah segar lebih banyak" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hey Sungmin_-ah_.. suami mu semakin banyak mempunyai fans" tukas Yesung.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun, "Benarkah?"

"Resiko mempunyai suami tampan seperti ku. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu aku ini bukan manusia melainkan vampire?"

"Mereka pasti meminta mu untuk menggigit mereka," canda Yesung.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin lebih erat lagi, "Aku sudah sangat bersyukur mempunyai namja manis yang berstatus sebagai isrtiku dan seorang putra tampan yang hadir dalam kehidupan ku,"

"Mana ada seorang siswa high school sudah mempunyai seorang istri dan seorang putra?" tanya Yesung sambil menahan tawanya.

"_YA!_" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal sang suami.

.

.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Halloooooo… ini fict baruuuuu

Cieee saya bikin fict vampire ming and kyu

Kira-kira ada yang tertarik gak?

Seperti biasa untuk chap awal masih sedikit, tergantung tanggapannya. Kalau bagus bakal saya lanjut dan kalau sebaliknya ya terpaksa ditunda atau bahkan dihentikan sampai chap ini aja xD

Sorry for typo(s)

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	2. Chapter 2

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya?" tanya salah seorang berjubah hitam pada lawan bicaranya yang tengah menatap benda yang berada di genggamannya.

"Diam!" desis namja itu tajam, tatapannya berubah mengerikan ketika kesunyian yang tercipta seketika terusik oleh kedatangan seseorang yang sangat amat tidak ia kehendaki datang saat ini.

"Cih.. hanya membuang waktu berdiam diri di ruangan mengerikan ini apa bagusnya? mau berapa lama lagi?" tanya sosok itu berjubah itu.

Namja yang tengah terduduk itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari balik punggungnnya membuat suasana ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam itu tambah mengerikan dengan kepulan asap yang perlahan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Namun sosok berjubah itu nampak tidak takut sama sekali, bahkan ia mersepon dengan seringaian khasnya. "Baiklah, aku keluar" ia pun keluar ruangan meninggalkan sosok itu sendiri.

"Aku akan menahannya sampai dia menyadari kehadiran ku," bisik namja itu kemudian dengan sekejap mata menghilang dengan masih meninggalkan kepulan asap putih yang lambat laun berubah menghitam seiring kepergiannya.

.

.

* * *

**Vampir Halskette (Chapter 2)**

* * *

.

.

"Ahh kalian sudah sampai rupanya.." seru wanita itu dengan senyuman tulusnya menyambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di rumah mereka. Tepatnya rumah dari kedua keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm.. mana Sunghyun?" Kyuhyun bertanya terlebih dahulu sambil memasuki ruang depan rumahnya.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Cho Heechul atau lebih tepatnya nyonya Cho bersungut ketika Kyuhyun sang putra melewati dirinya. "Kau tidak merindukan eomma mu ini?"

Kyuhyun yang tersadar lalu membalikan tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh sang ibu dan kemudian melepasnya, "Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku bahwa Sungmin akan masuk sekolah juga?" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar mengintrogasi.

"Sungmin yang meminta agar tidak memberitahu mu, jadi apa yang bisa eomma lakukan selain menurutinya?" Heechul berjalan beriringan dengan langkah Sungmin.

"Tapi resikonya sangat besar, eomma. Bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu aku tidak berada di sekitar Sungmin karena urusan sekolah? Aku tidak mau membayangkan hal buruk itu terjadi,"

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya demi menyusul sang suami yang berjarak tak jauh darinya, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini di mobil tadi, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi,"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, menyadari sikap Sungmin yang sedikit keras kepala membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menganggukan kepalanya dengan terpaksa, "Tapi kau harus janji hanya bersikap manis di depanku atau di depan keluarga kita dan tidak dengan manusia-manusia di sekolah itu,"

Heechul dan Sungmin tertawa mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, "Kenapa?" tanya Heechul sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa rumahnya dan diikuti dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin istri ku ini didekati oleh wanita-wanita kecentilan dan pria berstatus seme, kalian tidak menyadari begitu Sungmin memasuki ruang kelas tatapan lapar para pria dan wanita itu menghujam kearah mu, Ming" tukas Kyuhyun sambil melepas jas sekolahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan di depan mereka nanti," ujar Sungmin dan disambut kecupan hangat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum geli melihat keromantisan putra dan menantunya itu, "Eomma ke kamar Sunghyun untuk menemaninya tidur"

"Sunghyun tertidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk, "Dia kelelahan setelah bermain seharian dengan eomma.."

"Eomma dan appa kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jungsoo dan Kangin tiba-tiba menghilang, sepertinya mereka mendapat petunjuk baru tentang keberadaan kalung mu itu, Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan, setelahnya mereka berdua beranjak menuju kamar dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Walaupun jam menunjukan jam 2 siang, mengingat keuarga Lee dan Cho adalah keluarga dari bangsa Vampire, mereka pasti akan merasa sangat mudah kelelahan di siang hari, mengingat bukan waktunya untuk bangsa Vamipire beraktivitas.

Tetapi, kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti layaknya manusia? Masih ingatkah kalian benda apa yang tengah dicari oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya?

Benda itulah yang menjadi kunci kehidupan bangsa Vampire, mereka bisa hidup dan beraktivitas layaknya manusia pada umumnya tak lepas dari peran benda yang mempunyai kekuatan magis itu. Jika benda itu terlepas dan hilang dari genggaman sang pemilik, maka kesempatan hidup di kehidupan manusia akan semakin menipis, setelah waktu yang ditentukan tiba maka Vampire yang tidak mempunyai benda itu akan lenyap dan terpisah dari keluarganya dan dikirim di dunia keabadian. Dunia yang setiap penghuninya tidak hidup secara berkelompok, mereka akan terpisah dan menjalani hidupnya sendiri-sendiri dan melupakan kebahagiaan mereka bersama keluarganya.

Sungmin tidak ingin itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin terpisah dari keluarganya kecil nya, kedua orangtuanya juga Kyuhyun. Dirinya sangat bahagia ketika mendapati tubuhnya bisa berfungsi layaknya manusia berkat kalung itu dan hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Meskipun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama namja, namun berkat benda itu, ia dikaruniai seorang putra yang begitu tampan yang diberi nama Cho Sunghyun, walau masih kecil sangat terlihat jelas dari rupanya mewarisi paras Kyuhyun dan sifatnya lembut serta penurutnya mewarisi sifat Sungmin.

Bisa dilihat peranan benda itu sangat penting bagi kelangsungan hidup bangsa Vampire di bumi. Dan benda itu adalah..

Sebuah kalung berbandul biru sapphire yang menyala..

Dan kalung milik Sungmin hilang dari genggamanya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu..

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat berikan hadiah ini untuk Kyuhyun oppa"

"Isshh aku malu.."

"Lihat mobilnya tiba, cepat berikan"

Grasak grusuk para yeoja yang mengidolakan ketampanan Kyuhyun sangat tampak jelas di gerbang Saegang high school. Demi menunggu kehadiran sang pangeran idaman, yeoja-yeoja itu rela menunggu dari beberapa jam yang lalu demi melihat Kyuhyun yang mungkin hanya sekedar lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Ming.. kau turun di parkiran dan aku di sini"

Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu di depan gerbang. Yesung yang kebetulan membawa mobil itu hanya menyaksikan raut wajah tidak rela Sungmin dari kaca pengawasnya.

Sungmin menyadari para yeoja itu menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Dan benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun turun segerombolan siswi Saegang high school megerubuni tubuh suaminya. Tampak jelas aura kecemburuan yang sangat kental dari wajah pucat Sungmin.

Mata tajamnya menangkap gelagat salah satu siswi yang sengaja memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan seketika itu juga bola mata nya yang semula berwarna hitam berubah dengan cepat menjadi kemerahan dan memancarkan sedikit cahaya kemerahan yang menyala. Yesung pun panik melihat aura kemarahan dari tubuh Sungmin yang mulai keluar, "Sungmin-ah jangan lakukan itu, sinar mata mu akan menembus kaca mobil dan akan membahayakan dirimu juga" tegurnya.

Sungmin pun tersadar dan segera memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian kedua bola matanya kembali seperti semula.

"Hahhhh apa selalu seperti ini?"

Yesung mengangguk kaku.

"Dasar vampire sok tampan" ujar Sungmin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak kesulitan untuk masuk karena banyaknya siswi yang mengerubuninya.

"Kau juga vampire Sungmin-ah" sahut Yesung.

"Janga menyahut!" desis Sungmin, sepertinya kemarahan Sungmin masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dengan sigap Yesung kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk menuju parkiran sekolah tentu saja tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun karena tak ingin Sungmin tambah marah.

'Sepertinya aura Kyuhyun sudah sangat melekat dengan diri Sungmin' batin Yesung

"Aku mendengar suara hatimu Yesung-ah" Yesung hampir lupa jika Sungmin bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun, termasuk suara hati seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" suara guru mengintrogasi kegiatan para murid yang sedang mencatat.

"Saya" seorang siswa mengacungkan tangannya, "Jadi apa mungkin vampire itu ada?" tanya sang murid.

Guru Shi nampak berfikir sejenak, memang pertanyaan itu ada kaitannya dengan materi yang sedang ia terangkan hari ini, "Begini.. semua kemungkinan pasti ada, tapi kembali lagi pada diri masing-masing mau mempercayainya atau tidak," terang sang guru.

Sedangkan Sungmin nampak berdecih kecil melihat wajah guru Shi yang nampak bingung harus menjawab apa, "Lalu aku ini apa? Bahkan di sekolah ini ada beberapa vampire yang bahkan bisa berbaur dengan manusia" sungut Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sungmin, Kyuhyun terlihat menahan tawanya karena mendengar suara hati sang istri. 'Kau hanya perlu diam sayang.. aku mendengar mu' balas Kyuhyun yang tentu saja menggunakan suara hatinya.

Sungmin terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdecak kesal ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum menggoda.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Sungmin terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari bangkunya, raut wajah nya yang memang pucat tampak sangat kelelahan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada penyangga bangku untuk mengurangi rasa letihnya. Sungmin memang masih bisa keluar dan beraktifitas selama dirinya tidak menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tapi tetap saja kekuatannya tidak semampu pada saat ia masih mempunyai kalung itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin. Karena tidak tahan melihat kondisi sang istri yang mulai lemah, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tapi, belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah, seseorang tengah menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang tertidur dan dengan reflek Kyuhyun mendiamkan dirinya.

"Hai.."

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara mengusik tidurnya. "Hm?" gumam Sungmin menyahut panggilan salah satu siswa yang menghampirinya.

"Aku Lee Taemin," ujar siswa yang bernama Taemin itu sambil menarik salah satu kursi untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan mendudukan dirinya, "Aku duduk di sini, boleh ya?" sambungnya lagi.

Sungmin sangat enggan untuk berbicara banyak mengingat kondisi nya yang tidak baik-baik saja ia pun memilih hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan Taemin yang menatapnya aneh.

"Tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Taemin.

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawab Sungmin dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Taemin terus saja memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Tatapannya itu lebih condong pada tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

Jangan kira Kyuhyun tidak curiga dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Taemin itu. Tidak bisakah bocah itu menjauh dari istrinya?

"Kau nampak pucat Sungmin-ssi, aku antar ke ruang kesehatan ya" tawar Taemin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang terkejut sontak bangun dan menegakan posisi duduknya. Tanpa sadar kilatan merah memancar dari kedua matanya. Sedangkan Taemin menatap setengah terkejut dan setengah bingung, apa yang ia lihat tadi dari mata Sungmin? "Sungmin-ssi… kau tidak apa.. apa?" tanya Taemin sedikit gugup.

Kyuhyun juga terkejut ketika menyadari Sungmin yang hampir saja lepas kendali. Dengan sigap ia menuju bangku Sungmin dan menarik lengan Sungmin untuk keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Taemin yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun akrab dengan Sungmin? dan tadi… aishh" gumam Taemin.

.

.

"Kau hampir saja mencelakai Taemin dengan cahaya merah dari mata mu itu" tegur Kyuhyun ketika berhasil membawa Sungmin menjauh dari tempat ramai.

"Maaf… dia mengagetkan ku dengan tiba-tiba" sesal Sungmin sambil merunduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah Sungmin-ah" panggil Yesung dari kejauhan, namja berjulukan big head itu berlari dengan menenteng makanan dari kantin ke arah mereka berdua.

Perlu diketahui, Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah sepakat untuk bergantian menjaga Sungmin. Ketika akan ke kantin mereka akan membagi tugas, jika Yesung ke kantin maka Kyuhyun yang akan berjaga di dekat Sungmin begitupun sebaliknya karena Sungmin tidak boleh jauh dari mereka berdua di sekolah ini, apalagi alasannya selain hanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang mengenakan kalung blue sapphire yang sama dengan milik nya di sekolah ini.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak.. bukan masalah besar" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus cepat menemukan kalung Sungmin, ini sudah 6 bulan aku khawatir jika Sungmin akan_"

"Tidak akan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengenggam tangan Sungmin dengat erat, "Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Sungmin dari ku"

Yesung mengangguk paham, "Aku mendapat informasi jika dia memang benar dari bangsa vampire yang menyamar di sekolah ini tapi dia bukan dari bangsa vampire sembarangan, perlu kekuatan yang benar-benar besar untuk mencari siapa dia"

"Lantas, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" lirih Sungmin, ia sangat takut jika dirinya harus ditarik ke dunia keabadian dan terpisah dari keluarganya, terutama Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun. "Maka dari itu kita harus bergerak cepat, setelah itu kita cari tahu kelemahannya" lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kebencian sangat ia tunjukan pada siapapun itu yang berani-beraninya membuat keselamatan Sungmin terancam dengan mencuri kalung itu.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon-ah" namja yang terpanggil namanya itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum.. namja yang memanggil nama Siwon itu mengerutkan dahinya, ekspresi tidak suka tersirat di wajah dinginnya mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel yang sangat ia benci, terkesan begitu kaku menurutnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggil ku seperti itu"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya meluruskan pandangannya. Tak dapat diketahui dengan jelas apa yang tengah ia pandangi sampai mengacuhkan Kibum yang terus berusaha mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hei" karena kesal omongannya tidak direspon oleh Siwon, Kibum memaggilnya sembari memukul pelan bahu namja yang berstatus ketua kelas XII-1 itu.

"Jangan menggangguku" desis Siwon sambil menatap tajam pada Kibum.

Sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresi keterkejutan itu tak berlangsung lama. Bagi Kibum, inilah yang ia sukai dari sikap Siwon. Namja dengan postur tubuh yang nyaris mendekati sempurna dengan sikap angkuh dan acuh tak acuh. Tapi siapa sangka jika telah mengenalnya lebih dekat, maka kalian akan tahu bagaimana latar belakangnya.

Kibum terkikik kecil, ia pun merogoh saku baju seragamnya mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil permen pada Siwon. "Ini, ambilah"

Siwon menatap sebentar pemberian dari Kibum lalu menerimanya. Tetapi tidak dimakan, melainkan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku baju seragam Kibum, "Tidak, terimakasih" lalu sosok itupun pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpaku sambil memandang sendu punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tidak maukah kau melupakannya?"

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

'Waktumu sebentar lagi Sungmin-ah~'

Sungmin menggeleng sesaat, tubuhnya terasa kian melemas ketika bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Terakhir kali ia mendapat bisikan tersebut ketika sedang bermain bersama Sunghyun dan seketika itu juga Sungmin berteriak dan menjerit histeris, tapi sekarang situasi nya berbeda ia sedang berada di dalam kelas dan semua teman sekelasnya sedang serius dengan catatan mereka, sangat tidak lucu jika Sungmin harus menjerit sekarang tetapi sungguh.. bisikan itu membuat Sungmin risih dan gelisah.

'Tidak.. jangan.. berikan aku waktu untuk mencari kalung ku..' batin Sungmin terus meronta mencoba mengusir bisikan itu. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengucur membasahi dahinya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menyadari gelagat aneh Sungmin, dipikiran mereka mungkin Sungmin sedang sakit.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Taemin terdengar dari dua bangku di depan Sungmin. tetapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya ia terus memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya erat, sebagai seorang suami ia pasti memilki kontak batin dengan sang istri. Walau dirinya tampak serius menulis tetapi namja jangkung itu tidak konsentrasi dengan tulisannya. 'Ming bertahalah..' batin Kyuhyun memberi kode untuk Sungmin.

'Sakit Kyu.. ini sangat sakit' rintihan itu terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus seperti ini. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi sebaiknya ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan," nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar, bukan tanpa alasan, di saat seperti ini biasanya Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan kata-kata selembut mungkin pada Sungmin, tapi mengingat posisi Sungmin sebagai siswa baru dengan terpaksa ia harus bersikap seformal mungkin agar teman-temannya tidak curiga.

Guru Park memperhatikan gelagat Sungmin yang tampak menahan sakit, "Kau sakit Sungmin-ssi? Baiklah ku izinkan untuk ke ruang kesehatan," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengangguk, ia biarkan lengannya ditarik lembut untuk melingkar di leher Kyuhyun dan mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tidak rela dari teman sekelasnya, terutama penggemar Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemas, ia tidak bisa bergerak lambat kali ini, setidaknya dirinya harus menyelidiki satu persatu siswa Saegang High School untuk menemukan vampire dari keluarga lain yang ia curigai. Tapi cara itu terlalu kaku dan pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama, perempuan ataupun laki-laki saja Yesung tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

Sementara di ruang kesehatan Kyuhyun terus mengusap pelan kening Sungmin yang terus meracau tidak jelas. Hatinya bagai teriris mendengar rintihan itu.

Satu orang guru yang kebetulan bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan tampak menatap heran pada Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Setahu dirinya Kyuhyun memang anak yang sangat populer, ia mendapat kabar dari beberapa muridnya bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mau berteman dengan Yesung, tapi sekarang sang guru mendapat fakta lain bahwa Kyuhyun juga ternyata jauh lebih dekat dengan Sungmin yang notabane nya sebagai murid baru di sekolah ini.

'Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua?'

Mata sang guru kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan spontan mencium bibir Sungmin, cukup lama durasi ciuman tersebut. Ia tutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan sebagai tanda sang guru sangat terkejut melihat itu.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun..ssi?" sang guru itupun mengeluarkan suaranya meski terdengar gugup.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sang guru penjaga memergoki aksinya barusan, tapi ia tidak mau bersikap gegabah dan kembali menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin sedikit memberi peringatan pada guru itu tidak masalah bukan.

"Guru Shi.." panggil Kyuhyun. Suara itu terdengar mendesis bukan panggilan selayaknya siswa memanggil guru dan itu membuat sang guru terkesiap dan dengan reflek memundurkan langkahnya.

"Nde?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya tetapi sebelum itu ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah terpejam, tidak ada lagi rintihan seperti tadi sedikit senyum tulus tercipta dari kedua sudut bibir tebal itu.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan langkahnya mendekati guru Shi yang semakin takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang dilayangkan padanya. Dan langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tidak jauh dari posisi berdiri guru Shi.

"Kejadian yang tadi jangan beritahu siapapun atau_" Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Guru Shi semakin takut, kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Kau akan mati.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Guru Shi kembali shock ketika yang baru saja ia saksikan adalah bagaimana Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menampakan deretan gigi nya, tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya melainkan.. taring yang muncul dari gigi Kyuhyun.

Ia bersumpah atas apa yang di saksikan itu benar benar nyata. Taring yang sangat tajam itu membuat tubuh guru Shi melemas.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menuju ranjang Sungmin dan kembali duduk tenang sambil mentap lembut ke arah namja manis itu.

Guru Shi tercengang ketika tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam itu, taring yang semula muncul kembali seperti semula saat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Karena tidak kuat menghadapi situasi seperti ini sekaligus ketakutan yang kian memuncak, guru Shi mencoba melangkah meski kedua kakiinya benar-benar lemas setelah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Ancaman Kyuhyun terdengar begitu jelas sampai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran guru Shi terutuju pada salah satu pertanyaan muridnya mengenai keberadaan vampire..

'Apakah Kyuhyun..' gumaman itu tak ia lanjutkan, biarkanlah semunya mengalir apa adanya meski rasa penasaran masih menggerayangi dirinya tentang siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dan ditambah lagi bayang-bayang ancaman Kyuhyun entah mengapa serasa tidak main-main.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.." Sungmin telah bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari sang suami tengah menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Sunghyun.." lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun paham dengan kemauan Sungmin, di saat seperti ini maka peran Sunghyun sangat dibutuhkan. "Baiklah aku minta izin pada pihak sekolah," Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya namun ditahan oleh genggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak.. kita bisa menghilang sebentar saja tanpa harus minta izin pada pihak sekolah,"

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir sejenak, tidak salah kan ia menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya siang ini, lagipula sekitar ruang kesehatan sangat sepi dan proses belajar mengajar akan selesai 2 jam lagi. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Ia pun membawa tubuh Sungmin yang masih melemah untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, Kyuhyun sedikit berkonsentrasi dengan tubuh nya, dengan sekejap dibalik punggungnya terjuntai jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh Sungmin untuk bersembunyi dibalik jubahnya dan kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dengan hitungan detik, kepergian mereka diiringi dengan kepulan asap keabuan.

Sepasang mata itu menyaksikan kejadian di ruang kesehatan tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada. Tangannya terkepal erat, mata tajamnya memancarkan sinar kemerahan yang menyala, tampak sangat jelas aura kemarahan dari wajah pucatnya. Kecerobohan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah pintu ruang kesehatan tidak tertutup sehingga memungkinkan seseorang bisa leluasa mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Sudah kuduga kau datang, Sungmin-ah" ucap sosok itu lalu pergi menjauh.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, kau darimana saja?" tanya Kibum begitu melihat Siwon baru saja sampai ke kelasnya.

Siwon menoleh sebentar dan menatap Kibum masih dengan tatapan datar khas seorang Choi Siwon, "Aku memenuhi panggilan dari guru Im" ucapnya singkat, sedangkan Kibum ber oh ria.

.

.

Plak!

"Appo" ringis salah satu siswa yang kepergok telat memasuki ruang kelasnya, siswa itu meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat pukulan sang guru.

"Dasar bocah nakal, darimana saja kau?" omel sang guru.

"Aku.. baru saja dari ruang guru" jawab siswa tersebut.

"Tidak peduli apapun alasan mu, sekarang cepat bersihkan ruang kelas, Kim Jungmo!" titah sang guru.

Siswa bernama Kim Jungmo tampak gelagapan dan segera melesat ke pojok ruang kelas untuk mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan ruang kelas di tengah proses belajar mengajar, beberapa tawa mengejek begitu jelas terdengar dari telinga Jungmo namun tidak dihiraukannya.

Pluk!

Satu sampah kertas yang telah diremas jatuh dengan di sengaja tepat di depan mata Jungmo. Namja itupun menatap sinis ke arah sang pelaku.

"Makanya jangan keluyuran" ejek siswi itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jungmo.

'Awas kau Luna..' batin Jungmo menggeram.

.

.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Chapter 2 dataaaanngggg…. *tebar nasi bungkus* masih penasaran kah sama siapa pelakunya? Tuhhh ada beberapa tokoh baru muncul. Moment Kyumin nya kurang ya? Heheh pisss… chapter depan diusahakan ada moment Kyumin nya ^^

**Special thanks to:  
Ami Yuzu, may moon 581, Zen Liu, adhe kyumin 137, kyumin joyer ChoLee, ayyu annisa 1, TiffyTiffanyLee, UnKnow joyer, abilhikmah, zagiya joyers, kyumin pu, KYUMINforeva1, kiran theacyankEsa, reaRelf, park heeni, gyumin4ever, fitriKyuMin, Kim Yong Neul, Finda Elf 137, Phia89, para guest **^^ *hugkissbow makasi banget review nya…

Dan makasi juga bagi yang udah mau fav, follow ff absurd saya ini..

Minal aidin wal faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi Joyersdeul muslim yang merayakan idul Fitri, jangan lupa kirimin saya makanan nya ya.. ehh jangan lupa krupuk udangnya juga -_-

Sorry for typo(s)

Saya gak janji bakal update cepet TT_TT

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Hanya karena cinta lama yang tak terbalaskan, kau berani berbuat seperti ini? Hal konyol macam apa yang ada di pikiran mu"

Sosok itu berdecih, berbagai macam protesan ia terima sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak goyah dan tidak melupakan rencana awalnya. "Ini rencana ku, dan kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur sedikit pun"

Sinar mata sosok yang satu meredup, ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghentikan perbuatan nekat sosok yang bisa dibilang sebagai, tunangannya. "Aku berhak ikut campur karena aku adalah calon istrimu!" gertak sosok itu.

"Jika Sungmin tidak bisa menjadi miliku, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menjadi miliknya!"

.

.

* * *

**Vampir Halskette (chapter 3)**

* * *

.

.

Jemari kecil nan lentik itu perlahan menelusuri wajah pucat Sungmin yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya. "Daddy.. mommy kenapa?" tanya anak kecil itu pada Kyuhyun yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tidak ingin membuat sang putra khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin yang tampak lebih lemah dari biasanya, "Mommy mu hanya kelelahan, sekarang pangeran kecil ini harus menemani mommy nya di sini," pintanya.

Bocah kecil bernama Cho Sunghyun itu mengangguk kecil menuruti perintah sang ayah, ia geser tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat pada Sungmin. Perlahan ia usap kecil pipi chubby itu dengan sebelah tangan kecilnya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin, sangat lucu ketika melihat interaksi antara Sunghyun dan juga Sungmin.

"Mommy~" panggil Sunghyun lembut.

Sungmin yang memang tidak tertidur sepenuhnya kini membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya yang semula terasa lemah dan tidak mampu berdiri itu kian membaik kala melihat sepasang mata teduh milik anak kandungnya. "Hmm?" gumam Sungmin menjawab panggilan Sunghyun.

Cup!

Dengan lembut bibir mungil Sunghyun menyentuh permukaan bibir Sungmin. "Cepat cembuh, momm." Meski umurnya yang terbilag kecil, Cho Sunghyun terlahir sebagai keturunan vampire yang cukup bijaksana membuat ia tumbuh menjadi vampire kecil yang disegani oleh bangsa vampire lainnya. Tidak hanya dari kalangan sesama keturunan vampire. Sunghyun juga mempunyai teman anak-anak manusia, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang sangat mengagumi sosooknya yang terlihat lebih bersinar daripada anak-anak lainnya. Tentu saja dalam pergaulannya bersama anak-anak manusia, Sunghyun tidak pernah membongkar identitas aslinya sebagai keturunan vampire.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku takut jika saatnya akan tiba,"

Kyhuhyun sangat mengerti kondisi sang istri, ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang dikuasai untuk mencari pelakunya. Tapi seakan semuanya sia-sia, perjuangannya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, bahkan hanya melacak satu sekolah saja. Yaitu sekolahnya sendiri sangat susah, entah kekuatan seperti apa yang memagari pelaku misterius itu sehingga Kyuhyun dan keluarganya sangat sulit untuk melacak keberadaannya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Hanya itu yang sanggup Kyuhyun katakan, jujur.. dirinya sendiri juga takut akan kehilangan sosok Sungmin.

Mengingat mereka berdua kabur pada jam sekolah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin kembali ke sekolah mereka.

"Kami pergi dulu, baby" pamit Kyuhyun pada Sunghyun yang menatap kepergian orangtuanya dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas.

"Pai.. pai…" meskipun begitu, ia tetap menjadi Sunghyun kecil yang kuat.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo0000~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus memohon pada petinggi keluarga Park untuk membantu masalah ku" putus Kyuhyun.

Yesung sontak terkejut, petinggi keluarga Park termasuk petinggi bangsa vampire yang memiliki andil cukup kuat dalam berdirinya bangsa vampire di tengah-tengah kehidupan manusia. Tetapi alurnya akan menjadi lain ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan pada mereka, "Kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kita terlalu lambat untuk mencari pelaku bajingan itu, sedangkan waktu terus berjalan, aku tidak mau sampai harus melepas Sungmin untuk pergi ke dunia keabadian selamanya"

"Jika mereka menolak?" tanya Yesung.

"Jangan menanyakan yang tidak-tidak, _hyung_. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah pergi ke istana para petinggi bangsa vampire itu dan memohon pada mereka."

Yesung menghela nafasnya, dan akhirnya menyetujui usulan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang bicara tentang apa?"

Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Sungmin terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di tengah obrolan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap penuh selidik pada sosok Taemin yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Dasar bocah untuk apa kau kemari?" bentak Yesung kesal, pasalnya akhir-akhir ini teman sekelas mereka yang bernama Taemin itu selalu membututi mereka, terutama Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Sungmin, _hyung_." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kantung berisi buah-buahan.

"Hyung?" ulang Sungmin menatap pada Taemin, mereka sekelas, tapi mengapa Taemin memanggilnya hyung.

Taemin mengangguk.

"Bocah ini dua tahun lebih muda dari kita, ia juga anak paling kecil di kelas ini. Entah bagaimana bisa bocah ajaib ini meloncat kelas sangat jauh" jelas Yesung.

"Aku ini jenius" balas Taemin tidak terima akan tatapan meledek yang diarahkan Yesung padanya.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana awalnya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pergi menemui petinggi vampire di _castle_ mereka. Gugup itu sudah pasti mereka rasakan, mengingat salah satu diantara Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung belum pernah menghadap pada petinggi vampire yang sangat tegas itu.

"Ada masalah apa yang membuat kalian menghadapku?" tanya petinggi vampire itu.

"Begini tuan, kalung istriku dicuri oleh seseorang" ucap Kyuhyun.

Petinggi vampire itu menaikan alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sejak enam bulan lalu, kami sekeluarga sudah berupaya untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang kami punya, tapi tidak mendapat hasil."

"Apa kau kemari untuk meminta ku mengadakan ritual agar memperpanjang waktu istri mu?"

Kyuhyun terkejut karena petinggi vampire itu rupanya telah menebak terlebih dahulu maksud dari kedatangannya. Ia mengangguk perlahan mengiyakan pendapat petinggi vampire.

"Kau tahu itu sudah kodrat dari seorang vampire yang memutuskan hidup di tengah-tengah kehidupan manusia di bumi. Dan kau meminta ku untuk menyalahi kodrat yang telah ditentukan? Apakah pantas aku menyetujui keinginan mu?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan dari petinggi vampire itu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain, selagi ia terus berusaha paling tidak hatinya bisa sedikit tenang dengan mengetahui bahwa waktu penarikan istrinya diperpanjang sampai ia menemukan kalung itu.

"Tolong keluarga ku wahai petinggi vampire _Park_," Kyuhyun memohon untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Yesung menatap iba pada sahabat nya. Sangat tidak pantas dilihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus memohon dengan nada semenyedihkan itu karena Cho Kyuhyun terlahir dengan wibawanya yang tinggi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, _Cho_. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan itu, ritual yang kau inginkan sangat tidak mudah untuk dijalani oleh petinggi vampire seperti ku" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus melangkah pergi meninggalkan _castle_. Walau belum mendapatkan jawaban pasti, ia berharap bahwa petinggi vampire itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_Appa_" ujar sosok yang muncul dari sebuah ruangan castle tepat setelah Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar.

Petinggi vampire itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sosok itu. "Anak ku.. ada apa?"

Sosok itu adalah keturunan petinggi vampire yang merupakan keturunan paling kecil keluarga vampire bermarga Park.

"Kabulkan permintaan Cho Kyuhyun" pinta sang anak.

"Atas dasar apa kau meminta itu pada ayah mu?" tanya petinggi vampire itu heran.

"Tidak perlu appa tahu apapun alasannya. Jika appa ingin melihat ku terus di sisi appa, maka kabulkan lah permintaannya untuk memperpanjang waktu Cho Sungmin"

Dengan atas permintaan anak kandungnya, petinggi vampire itu pun menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk mengadakan ritual perpanjangan hidup di bumi untuk Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Ketika waktu semakin cepat bergulir hari ini digantikan oleh hari yang baru, minggu berganti pada minggu selanjutnya.

Kabar keberhasilan ritual petinggi bangsa vampire untuk perpanjangan waktu Sungmin menjadikan kabar membahagiakan bagi keluarganya. Di hari itu juga Kyuhyun kembali ke _castle_ untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Aku juga berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan vampire bajingan itu," desis Kyuhyun saat semua keluarganya tengah berkumpul.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup sekilas kening istrinya dan mengecup pipi Sunghyun putranya.

"_Momm_.. kalung nya cudah ketemu?" tanya Sunghyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Belum sayang…"

"Uhhh.. kalau ketemu, Cungie pukul vampil yang udah culi kalung nya mommy Cungie" ujar nya dengan bahasanya yang masih cadel.

"Memangnya dia ada di mana?" tanya Kangin

"Dia salah satu siswa kelas XII-1, dia licik dan pandai memasang muka untuk meyembunyikan identitas aslinya, kekuatannya bisa dibilang melebihi dari kekuatan kita." Yesung memilih untuk menjelaskan.

"Tampaknya dia memang terlahir sebagai orang yang sangat jahat," ujar Jungsoo.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengetahui letak pencuri itu?" tanya Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menampakan gigi-giginya yang mulai menajam membentuk taring. "Kekuatan ku bisa menembus salah satu kelemahannya. Iner ku membawa ruh dari tubuh ku untuk memasuki pikiran alam bawah sadar seseorang, tapi hingga kini aku hanya bisa mengetahui ia berasal dari kelas XII-1"

"Akhirnya kau bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan mu juga, _Kyu_" ujar Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Sialan.. aku harus bagaimana," sosok itu terus mondar-mandir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan sosok lain yang tak lain adalah tunangannya itu hanya melihat tingkah aneh sang kekasih. "Sudah kubilang, lambat laun kau pasti akan kalah"

"Diam kau! Keberadaan mu di sini sangat tidak membantu ku"

"Kehadiran ku di sini memang tidak untuk membantu mu dalam aksi kejam itu!"

"Ohh kau sudah berani membentak tunangan mu sendiri?"

Sosok itu menggeram, perlahan kuku-kuku jari tangannya meruncing membuat tunangannya berjalan mundur dan mendadak takut. Ia arahkan tangan nya untuk memegang leher sang kekasih berniat untuk mencekiknya.

Tetapi sang kekasih tidak kehabisan akal, ia juga mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melawan sosok berjubah itu.

"Akkhhh" jerit sosok berjubah itu ketika sang kekasih berhasil menggigit tangannya menggunakan giginya yang telah terbentuk sempurna menjadi taring-taring tajam yang siap untuk menerkam siapapun.

Darah segar merembes dari permukaan tangan sosok itu. Setiap tetes darah yang jatuh ke lantai akan menguap dan menghasilkan asap hitam pekat.

"Aku ingin kau berubah dan menjalani hidup dengan ku tanpa bayang-bayang Sungmin." lirihnya menatap sosok berjubah yang telah terkapar di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

Suasana belajar di ruang kelas XII-4 tampak begitu damai. Murid-murid tampak begitu serius mencatat apa yang telah dituliskan sang guru di papan. Sedangkan guru Im mengawasi gerak-gerik anak muridnya.

Cklek!

Suara engsel pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Sontak semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu.

"_Annyeong~"_

Sungmin membelalakan matanya menatap terkejut pada sosok yang membuka pintu ruang kelas itu. Ekspresi yang sama juga ditunjukan Kyuhyun, Yesung serta seluruh murid dan jangan lupakan guru Im.

"Sunghyun" gumam Sungmin kecil. Bagaimana bisa anak nya berdiri dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya itu.

"Kyaaa adik manis ini mau mencari siapa?" tanya salah satu siswi yang kebetulan duduk di dekat pintu.

Guru Im berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sunghyun, "Adik ini siapa dan ingin mencari siapa?"

"Hyung manic yang di cana" telunjuk kecil nya mengarah pada bangku Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari dirinya segera menatap Sunghyun dengan tatapan penuh harap agar anaknya itu tidak berbicara apapun mengenai dirinya pada sang guru.

Guru Im menoleh sebentar pada Sungmin lalu kembali menatap Sunghyun, "Lalu kau ini siapa?"

"Aku?" ujar Sunghyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Wajahnya mirip Kyuhyun ya?"

"Tapi bibir itu mirip sekali dengan Sungmin oppa" bisik-bisik para siswa yang tengah membicarakan sosok Sunghyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kelas mereka.

"Aku cucu dali donatul telbalu cekolah ini. Lee Kangin aboeji dan Lee Jungcoo halmoeni."

"Jinjja?" tanya Guru Im dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sunghyun.

"Concaeng, hyung yang itu cantik ya" ujar Sunghyun sambil kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat membuang pandanganya ke arah lain.

"Milip cepelti mommy nya Cungie" lanjut bocah cadel itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mulanya terkejut kini dibuat menahan tawanya melihat tingkah putranya yang menggoda Sungmin. Hey.. jangan lupakan Cho Sunghyun itu anak dari siapa? Siapa lagi keturunan keluarga Cho yang pintar merayu selain Cho Kyuhyun dan sifat itu sekarang diwarisi oleh putra tunggalnya.

"Dan hyung yang ituuuuu" Sunghyun lagi-lagi menunjuk ke arah yang berbeda dan kini menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, tetapi ketika telunjuk kecil Sunghyun mengarah padanya, sontak Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arah putranya itu.

"Tampan milip cepelti daddy nya Cungie" lanjutnya.

Semua siswa kelas itu cukup dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan polos Sunghyun. Guru Im juga dibuat terheran. Beberapa kali ia mengganti pandangannya pada Sunghyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

'Wajahnya memang mirip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin' gumam guru Im dalam hati.

"Ahh maafkan cucu saya yang telah menganggu waktu belajar mengajar di sini" ujar seseorang sambil menggendong Sunghyun.

Guru Im langsung tersadar dari lamunannya segera tersenyum. "Apakah anda donatur yang dimaksud adik kecil ini?"

"Iya.. saya Lee Kangin donatur baru sekolah ini dan ini cucu saya Cho Sunghyun,"

"Hey Kyuhyun_-ah_ marga anak itu sama dengan mu"

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah salah satu siswa yang menegurnya, 'Tentu saja itu adalah putra kandung ku,' batin Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Ada banyak marga Cho yang dipakai semua orang dipenjuru Korea, sok tahu sekali" Kyuhyun menatap dingin dan membuat siswa yang tadi menegurnya merasakan aura mencekam yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun padanya.

'Appa.. kau belum menjelaskan padaku' kira-kira itulah yang ingin Sungmin sampaikan pada sosok Kangin yang tengah menggendong Sunghyun.

'Nanti akan appa jelaskan' balas Kangin dengan tatapan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Boeji boeji.." panggil Sunghyun. "Hyung yang ituuuu" lagi dan lagi telunjuk kecilnya mengarah pada Yesung.

Terkejut? Tentu saja Yesung sangat terkejut, ia pikir hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang digoda oleh Sunghyun ternyata dirinya juga.

"Hyung yang itu aneh, kepalanya besal" ledek Sunghyun.

"Bwahaha" tawa Kyuhyun sempat meledak ketika mendengar ledekan anaknya terhadap Yesung, dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menutup mulutnya.

'Awas kau vampire kecil' gerutu Yesung. Ia sangat kesal ketika seisi kelas menertawakan dirinya.

"Lihatlah.. bahkan anak kecil saja tahu apa keistimewaan mu" sahut salah satu siswi sambil tertawa dan menambah tingkat kekesalan Yesung hari itu.

"_Hyung_.. Sungmin _hyung_…" panggil Taemin pada sosok Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya asik menulis sambil sesekali tertawa ketika mendengar Sunghyun mengatai Yesung.

Tetapi Sungmin tidak menanggapi sama sekali panggilan Taemin, "Sungmin hyuungg.."

Karena merasa terganggu Sungmin menyentak pulpennya dan menoleh, "Apa?" jawab Sungmin

Taemin tersenyum ketika mengetahui panggilannya direspon oleh Sungmin. "Bocah kecil tadi itu mirip dengan mu dan Kyuhyun hyung ya" ujarnya.

Sungmin sempat terkejut, tetapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, "Jangan sok tahu"

"Tapi aku benar… melihat wajah anak kecil tadi seperti melihat gabungan wajah antara kau dan Kyuhyun hyung" tutur Taemin.

Sungmin tidak ingin terlalu menanggapi pendapat Taemin, karena semakin banyak ia menyangkal maka semakin banyak pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Taemin padanya.

**.**

**.**

**~000oo000~**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Siwon" panggil guru Oh.

Sang ketua kelas itupun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati meja guru. "Serahkan ini pada ketua kelas XII-4" ujar guru Oh sambil menyerahkan kalender dinding pada Siwon.

"Saya akan menemani Choi Siwon" salah satu murid XII-1 ikut berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Siwon berdiri.

Siwon menatap sengit pada siswa yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Dalam hitungan detik pandangan mereka bertemu, saling melempar tatapan sengit yang sarat akan kebencian diantara mereka berdua.

"Kim Jungmo! Kembali ke tempat duduk mu dan biarkan Siwon melakukannya sendiri"

Dengan terpaksa Jungmo kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang kelas XII-4 kembali terbuka. Setelah tatapan kagum yang diarahkan para siswa pada Sunghyun beberapa saat yang lalu, kini tatapan kagum itu mereka berikan pada sosok Choi Siwon yang memasuki kelas mereka.

Pesona Choi Siwon bisa dibilang sebanding dengan Kyuhyun meskipun posisi Kyuhyun tetap nomor satu bagi penggemarnya, tetapi mereka tidak memungkiri bahwa Siwon juga punya sinar yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

"Permisi.. saya ingin menyerahkan ini, titipan dari guru Oh" Siwon menyerahkan kalender dinding itu pada guru Im.

Tidak biasanya pandangan Sungmin dibuat fokus oleh salah satu objek, pengecualian ketika ia melihat sosok Siwon memasuki kelasnya.

"Seperti pernah melihatnya" gumam Sungmin sangat kecil.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jinjja?! Sungmin _hyung_ pernah melihatnya di mana?"

Sungmin terkejut mendapati Taemin menyahuti gumamannya, Sungmin merasa dirinya telah bergumam cukup kecil tapi kenapa Taemin bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ada apa?" bisikan itu terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin. Ya.. itu berasal dari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, Kyu.."

Sungmin kembali menatap lurus, "Dan merasa pernah mengenalnya" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Jadi… jadi.. point penting apa yang kalian temukan di chap ini? Jangan geplak saya kalau ff ini penuh misteri xD

Yang minta baby Sunghyun muncul.. udah tuh.. baby Sunghyun nya kemarin lagi tidul jadi gak bisa muncul di chap kemalin *ketularan cadel*

Saya belum kepikiran untuk ngungkapin lebih detail siapa pencurinya.. kita main kode2an aja yukk.. kan otp kita sering main kode2an -_-

Saya bakal usahain update 1 chap lagi sebelum tanggal 4, karena setelah tanggal itu saya gak bisa janji bisa update chap berikutnya.. maklum kesibukan anak sekolah

Sorry for typo.. dan bagi yg masih bingung silahkan tanya aja nanti saya jawab oke.. ;)

Segitu dulu cuap2 saya…

**Special thanks to: (Chapter 2)  
****xelo, Zen Liu, zagiya joyers, Kim Yong Neul, kiran theacyankEsa, Aegyeo789, kyumin joyer ChoLee, fitriKyuMin, kyumin pu, TiffyTiffanyLee, sissy, allea1186, gyumin4ever, mandakyumin, Phia89, minnievil9ny tha, leedidah  
**

**And special thanks to: (chapter 1) *ini yang belum saya sebut kemarin ^^  
****Kyumin Joy, Aegyeo789, sissy, minnievil9ny tha, leedidah  
**

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau itu memang licik saudaraku.." ujar wanita berambut panjang bergelombang, tubuhnya tampak begitu sexy ketika siapapun memandangnya dari belakang, balutan gaun ketat bewarna merah makin menambah kesan itu melekat pada dirinya. Ia menatap seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'saudara' sosok namja yang tengah menyesap minuman dengan warna yang cukup aneh dalam gelas genggamannya.

"Sudah cukup lama aku menginginkan rencana ini" ujar namja itu.

"Baiklah Kim bungsu.. aku akan melaksanakan rencanamu" wanita itupun melenggang pergi dengan anggunnya meninggalkan sosok namja itu sendirian di ruangannya.

"Kali ini harus berhasil" desis sosok itu.

.

.

**Vampir Halskette (Chapter 4)**

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin, kenapa semua terasa sulit" desah Kangin sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa mansion rumahnya. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya begitu banyak perkara yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini, mencoba menyelamatkan kehidupan anaknya tetapi semuanya terasa begitu sulit ketika inner nya sebagai bangsa vampire seketika melemah begitu saja ketika dirinya hampir saja menemukan secercah petunjuk siapa pencuri kalung kehidupan milik Sungmin.

"Jangan dipaksakan, yeobo" Jungsoo pun memijit pelan bahu sang suami berharap beban yang dipikul kepala keluarga Lee itu berkurang walau hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

"Mommy~~" Sunghyun terbangun dari tidurnya begitu menyadari hanya sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa baju bagian bawahnya ditarik-tarik oleh sesuatu langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun ketika menyadari Sunghyun tengah menatap nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia paham ketika Sunghyun seperti ini maka ia akan segera menangis.

"Mommy kemana?"

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sunghyun dan membawanya ke pelukan hangatnya, "Mommy mu sedang keluar, sebentar lagi akan pulang, apa kau mau darah segar, baby?"

Sunghyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun turun dari ranjang dengan menggendong Sunghyun untuk memberikan anak semata wayangnya itu darah segar kesukaannya.

Sunghyun tidak lagi merengek ketika kebutuhannya telah terpenuhi, ia duduk manis sambil memainkan mainannya sementara Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kedua mertuanya yang tengah terduduk di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana eomma?"

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya gusar, "Semakin sulit, Kyuhyun-ah. Kita hampir putus asa entah kenapa kekuatan kita sebagai bangsa vampire sama sekali tidak membantu banyak dalam proses ini, padahal eomma yakin sekali bahwa pencurinya adalah sesame bangsa vampire."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan mertuanya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, bagaimanapun Sungmin harus tetap berada di sisinya dan tidak boleh ada siapapun yang berhak untuk mengambil Sungmin darinya.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi maka aku dan Sunghyun akan membakar kalung yang kami miliki dan kami bertiga akan bersama-sama hidup di dunia keabadian" lirih Kyuhyun dalam keputusasaannya.

"Jangan gila, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian belum tentu bisa hidup bersama karena kalian sudah pasti akan terpisah dan tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali," jelas Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, kenapa takdir seperti ini begitu menyiksa dirinya?

Bruk!

Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtua Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar suara terjatuh dari depan rumahnya, mereka bertiga langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara sementara itu Sunghyun nampak bingung ketika semua orang meninggalkan nya sendirian di dalam rumah.

"Astaga Sungmin-ah" Jungsoo membelalakan matanya ketika suara itu bersumber dari tubuh putranya yang terjatuh di lantai.

Tubuh Sungmin nampak begitu lemah kesadarannya juga menghilang tubuhnya yang biasanya putih pucat kini membiru, apa yang telah terjadi?

"Mana Yesung hyung?" teriak Kyuhyun panik, bukankah tadi Sungmin pergi dengan Yesung tapi kenapa istrinya pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak taukah ia, sangat membahayakan sekali ketika membiarkan Sungmin untuk berada di luar rumah tanpa berdekatan dengan anggota keluarganya.

"Mommy?" Sunghyun yang sedari tadi asik bermain menatap terkejut ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dengan membawa tubuh Sungmin yang begitu lemah.

"Mommy.. mommy bangun…" Sunghyun mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin, air mata bocah itu mengalir begitu saja ketika melihat sosok sang ibu terbaring tak berdaya. Sosok Sunghyun yang dikenal kuat akan rapuh begitu saja ketika itu menyangkut Sungmin.

"Gigit leher mommy, Sunghyun-ah" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sunghyun yang cepat tanggap pun lagsung mendekati leher Sungmin, ketika bibir mungil itu terbuka maka nampaklah taring kecil yang sangat tajam menghiasi gigi susunya. Sunghyun menggigit perlahan leher Sungmin dan menghisap darahnya. Keningnya mengeluarkan kerutan samar ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa aneh dari darah Sungmin.

Kalian heran atas apa yang dilakukan Sunghyun kepada Sungmin? ya.. karena itu adalah kebiasaan para bangsa vampire. Ketika salah satu anggota keluarga mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan maka satu-satunya cara adalah menggigit lehernya dan menyesap sedikit demi sedikit darah yang megalir.

"Nnngghh~" lenguh Sungmin ketika merasakan sakit di area lehernya.

Sunghyun menjauhkan wajahnya begitu menyadari mommy nya telah membuka mata. Ia mengusap sedikit darah Sungmin di sudut bibirnya. "Mommy~" Sunghyun segera menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin untuk mencari kehangatan khas dari ibunya.

Walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, Sungmin seakan menadapatkan tambahan energi ketika Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun berada di sisinya. Ditambah dengan gigitan putra kecilnya tadi membuat tubuh Sungmin tidak membiru seperti tadi. "Iya baby, mommy di sini"

"Mommy jangan pelgi lagi.. Cungie nangic loh momm" adu bocah kecil itu.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa menangis hm? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" jelas Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam putranya.

"Cungie kan cayang mommy, kalau mommy cepelti tadi kan Cungie takut mommy pelgi teluc gak temenin Cungie main lagi" lanjut Sunghyun.

"Tidak akan, baby. Mommy akan terus di sini bersama mu"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ming? mana Yesung hyung? Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?" Kyuhyun langsung memborong pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, gerombolan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun mengingatkan nya pada peristiwa yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia alami. "Yesung hyung mendadak dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah karena paduan suara sekolah kita akan mengikuti lomba dan Yesung ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin, aku memaksa Yesung untuk pergi dan meninggalkan ku sendirian dan aku berjanji akan cepat pulang karena aku tahu jika kekuatan ku akan cepat habis jika tidak ada kau ataupun Yesung hyung. Setelah Yesung hyung pergi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang tapi tiba-tiba saja lengan ku ditarik oleh seseorang dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sungmin, ia pun menarik lengan Sungmin secara tiba-tiba.

"Akh.." rintih Sungmin ketika rasa perih itu mendera lengannya yang ditarik pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dan menghasilkan luka seperti ini? Ini jelas cakaran, Ming? kau tahu jika seorang vampire mempunyai bekas cakaran di lengan kanannya maka itu berarti_" Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, hatinya begitu sakit ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini.

Sungmin tertunduk, ia tahu apa kesalahannya. Membiarkan dirinya pulang seorang diri. Dan saat ini ia menghadapi fakta baru bahwa seseorang itu membuat sesuatu yang fatal pada dirinya. "Maaf, Kyu." Hanya itu yang sanggup ia katakan. Bahkan sepasang mata foxy itu tidak berani menatap sang suami yang masih dengan kemarahannya.

"Kau disetubuhi orang itu" kalimat itu terdengar sangat datar, begitupun raut wajah yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tapi tidak ada stupun objek yang menjadi pusat padangannya. Tatapan mata itu begitu kosong.

Sungmin terkejut, penuturan gamblang Kyuhyun membuat nya seperti seorang istri yang dituduh selingkuh oleh suaminya sendiri. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, Kyu?" Kali ini Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun meski dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, apapun itu! kecuali ia tidak menatap sepasang mata cantik milik Sungmin. Karena sepasang foxy eyes itulah kelemahannya. "Menurutmu? Yang harus kupercayai adalaha siapa? Jelas tanda itu ada di lengan kanan mu yang berarti kau telah disetubuhi oleh orang lain"

"CUKUP!" teriak Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan segala tuduhan itu, tubuhnya masih lemas dan sekarang dipaksa untuk menerima bahwa suaminya sendiri menuduh nya telah disetubuhi padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri pada saat itu.

"Lihat ini, Ming. Lihat! Tanda ini membuatku hancur, cakaran lengan ditangan kanan seorang vampire menandakan dirinya telah disetubuhi oleh bangsa vampire lain." Dengan kemarahannya Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang. Ia sangat dikuasai oleh kemarahannya karena sebuah cakaran di lengan Sungmin. Pikarannya tertuju pada saat Sungmin diculik itulah saat dimana tubuh istrinya dinikmati oleh bangsa vampire yang siap menerima hukuman kejam dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mempercayai mu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini."

Tes~

Ya. Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu satu tetes airmatanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pancaran sinar merah dari kedua matanya perlahan berubah membiru dengan tatapan yang sangat teduh. Sangat sakit rasanya ketika pernyataan itu keluar begitu saja. Ada sebagian di dalam hatinya untuk mencoba mempercayai dan tidak mempermasalahkan ini, tapi sebagaian besar membimbingnya untuk tidak mau mempercayai apapun, selama bukti belum ada di tangannya.

"Kyu…" Sungmin tidak mampu berucap, ia hanya sanggup memanggil nama suaminya. Bahkan hanya beberapa kalimat, sehingga mampu membuat Sungmin hancur saat ini.

"Mommy~" Sunghyun kecil yang sedari tadi meringkuk ketakutan hanya bisa memanggil nama mommy dan daddy nya. Ia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini, yang ia tahu hanya kebersamaan daddy dan mommy nya yang begitu ia sukai. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Sunghyun melihat dengan jelas gigi taring yang mucul dari sang ayah, yang bahkan hanya ditunjukan oleh orang yang sangat daddy nya benci. Apakah bisa dirinya menyebut bahwa daddy nya kini sedang membenci Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa anaknya tengah ketakutan, ia sadar akan kesalahannya membuat keadaan seperti ini. Seharusnya dirinya tahu bahwa Sunghyun masih di sana sampai pertengkaran hebat itu terjadi, "Sunghyun-ah maafkan daddy" namja dengan rambut brunnete itu mengankat tubuh Sunghyun dan membawa nya dalam pelukan. Ia mengecupi berkali-kali kepala anak tersayangnya itu. Realita mengatakan bahwa seorang vampire yang terlihat sangat menakutkan bahkan kini bisa terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Minnie hyuuunngggg…" teriakan Taemin menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas ketika ia melihat sosok Sungmin datang ke kelasnya. Terhitung telah 1 minggu namja cantik itu tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan, sudah beberapa kali dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tapi pria es itu memilih bungkam.

Tapi kali ini Taemin mendapati Sungmin datang ke kelasnya dengan pandangan tak seperti biasanya, langkahnya diseret-seret seakan enggan untuk memasuki ruang kelas. Taemin hanya mampu menatap Sungmin bingung, "Hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebaiknya kau diam, aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak saat ini" seketika Taemin pun terdiam karena tidak ingin Sungmin lebih marah lagi padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau gila! Dia itu istrimu" ujar Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kelas.

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak mengakui nya sebagai istriku?"

"Sikapmu sekarang yang tidak mencerminkan mu sebagai seorang seme yang merangkap sebagi suami tak bertanggung jawab!" sungguh ingin sekali Yesung memukul apapun benda di sekitarnya pada Kyuhyun, agar dongsaeng nya ini sadar akan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Yang terpenting aku masih ada di sekitarnya kan?"

Yesung hanya melengos mendengar alasan itu. Semenjak peristiwa cakaran misterius di lengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit menjaga jarak pada Sungmin, walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri masih berusaha untuk berada di sekitar Sungmin, itu ia lakukan untuk memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja. Yesung merasa paling bersalah dalam kasus ini, jika saja seminggu lalu ia tetap bersama Sungmin hingga pulang ke rumah, jika saja ia mengindahkan panggilan tidak penting itu, pasti Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin masih baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

Biasannya Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa untuk memeluk bahkan memonopoli tubuh Sungmin untuk dirinya, tapi sekarang harus dibatasi oleh jarak. Ketidakpercayaan itu masih memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun, dipikirannya hanya terpusat pada tubuh Sungmin yang telah dimiliki oleh vampire lain selain dirinya. Kyuhyun merasa dihianati meskipun Sungmin juga tidak tahu apapun.

"Hanya memandang seperti itu apa bagusnya? Hampiri dia dan selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik" saran Yesung. Tapi lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun hanya membuang saran itu jauh-jauh, setidaknya dirinya harus menjernihkan pikiran dulu.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Sungmin hyung.." Taemin berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin yang hendak keluar kelas, Kyuhyun tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin malas

"Ikut aku, hyung" Taemin menarik lengan Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Sungmin yang belum siap hanya bisa pasrah, tanpa sadar ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh jauh dari suaminya ataupun Yesung di sekolah ini.

"Kau akan aman selagi bersama ku hyung tenang saja" seakan tahu apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin, Taemin tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Lepas!" Sungmin menyentak cengkraman Taemin di pergelangan tangannya. "Mau apa kau memaksaku sampai ke sini?"

"Kim"

"Nde?"

Taemin menatap Sungmin, mengerjap kecil ketika mata cantik itu tengah menatapnya. "Kim adalah marga dari vampire yang mencuri kalungmu"

Sungmin terkejut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taemin, perasaan takut menhampiri Sungmin ketika tatapan Taemin berubah tidak seperti biasa ia menatap bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau.. kau tahu apa tentang ku"

"Aku tau semuanya.. semua tentang masalah mu, Min hyung"

"Menjauh dariku"

"Tidak"

Sungmin semakin bergidik ngeri ketika Taemin semakin mendekatinya.

"Lee Taemin!" Taemin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kea rah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Di sana.. sudah nampak Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi Taemin akan perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin.

Taemin berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, "Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan satu informasi penting untuk kalian" dan setelahnya Taemin meninggalkan keduanya.

Sungmin masih membeku di tempatnya, tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi, siapa Taemin sebenarnya? Kenapa sangat terlihat dari pancaran sinar matanya teduh dan seakan sangat peduli dengan masalah dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" lamunan Sungmin terpecah ketika Kyuhyun membimbing tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat sepi itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu menahan dirinya untuk berlama-lama tidak memperdulikan Sungmin. Marah? Tidak.. ia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk merilekskan pikiran.

Kyuhyun memutuskan hanya diam dan terus menuntun tubuh Sungmin sampai ke kelas, yang sudah pasti disambut dengan kehebohan para siswa kelas itu.

"Kim" lirih Sungmin

"Nde? Kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas Sungmin menggumam nama marga.

"Kyu" Sungmin menatap sendu kedua mata Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tidak akan luluh ketika Sungmin menatap dengan pedih seperti itu, hatinya terasa tersayat sayat ketika sepasang mata itu kehilangan sinar yang selalu menghangatkan siapapun ketika menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" Sungmin berbisik kecil, ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang. Satu kunci telah ia dapatkan dari Taemin.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Aku selalu di sini untuk mu Minimi"

"Dia.. Kim…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Taemin memberitahuku kalau Kim adalah marga vampire yang memegang kalungku saat ini"

Deg!

"Taemin? Bocah itu bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau, aku merasa bahwa Taemin tau sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu yang tengah bergetar.

"Marga Kim maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali, otak genius nya terus berfikir untuk menemukan satu saja titik terang tentang marga Kim di sekolahnya.

'Taemin' Kyuhyun membatin ketika nama itu terbesit di otaknya, bagaimana bocah aneh itu tiba-tiba memberi satu kunci penting dalam masalah ini. "Sudahlah, Ming. Aku akan mencarinya"

Tapi tetap saja Sungmin terus menangis dalam diam, Kyuhyun yang sedikit panik karena ditatap penuh curiga oleh teman sekelasnya karena membawa Sungmin dalam keadaan menangis. Tidakkah mereka tau kalau Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas adalah istrinya? Sok tau sekali tatapan aneh mereka itu.

"Vampire mana ada yang menangis" Kyuhyun terus mencoba membuat guyonan kecil untuk menghibur kelinci manisnya.

"Kemarin saja kau menangis ketika waktu itu aku_

"Sshhh" Kyuhyun tau arah pembicaraan Sungmin pasti tentang kejadian menyakitkan beberapa minggu yang lalu itu lagi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin membahas apapun lagi. "Hanya perlu percaya padaku" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Hey.. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin?"

"Mana? Ahh kau saja yang berhalusinasi terlalu tinggi, mereka dekat saja tidak kok sudahlah kita ke kantin"

.

.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan semua berjalan dengan mudah"

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Eomma..kami pulang"

"Sungmin-ah Kyuhyun-ah" Leeteuk dan Heechul berlari tergupuh-gupuh menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja pulang.

Kyuhyun menatap heran dua wanita itu, jangan lupakan kedua mata mereka yang seperti sehabis menangis. "Ada apa ini?"

"Sunghyun.."

"Sunghyun kenapa eomma" teriak Sungmin, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Sunghyun menghilang dari kamarnya"

Deg!

"Kyu"

Bruk!

"Sungmin-ah!"

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Ada yag inget ff ini? Maaf beribu maaf karena baru bisa memeunhi janji update hari ini, masalah pribadi di kehidupan saya memang bener2 membuat saya harus terpaksa down dan menenangkan diri. dan KyuMin momentya kurang di sini ya? Iya.. iya.. nanti ada waktunya untuk muncul moment kok..

**thanks to:**

**KyuMin ELF, Aegyeo789, Guest, allea1186, sissy, xelo , zagiya joyers , adhe kyumin 137, GyuMin Cho, fitriKyuMin, Kim Yong Neul , Finda Elf 137 , TiffyTiffanyLee , .581 , . *hugkissbow for u dear^^**

Okehh yang sudah baca pasti tau donk kewajiban nya apa?

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP!

Sign  
BabyRiihyun

Mataram, 05 oktober 2014


End file.
